1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for use in whirlpool baths and more specifically, to an apparatus which combines the functions of pneumatic switch and air volume control in one integrated unit and which also provides certain additional safety and operational features.
2. Prior Art
The use of a pneumatic switch to activate and deactivate whirlpool baths is well-known in the art. The principal advantage of a pneumatic switch in whirlpool baths is that it obviates the requirement for having any form of electrical apparatus accessible to the user for turning on and turning off the whirlpool bath. This makes it possible to provide the switch either within or adjacent the tub or spa thereby making it convenient for the user to either activate or deactivate the pump of the whirlpool bath while remaining in the tub or spa. The user may have such control access and yet still preclude the possibility of accidental electrocution which might otherwise arise in the event an electrical switch were at or adjacent the whirlpool bath.
It is also well-known in the art to provide an air control either within or adjacent the whirlpool bath so that the user has the capability of varying the volume of air mixed with water in the Venturi jets of the whirlpool bath installations a plurality of whirlpool bath Venturi jets are attached to a common water line and a common air line. The water line is normally connected to a pump to permit a high rate of water flow through the Venturi jets. The air line may be connected to a pump but is more often connected to a single air inlet port to ambient air pressure. As is well-known in the whirlpool bath art, the velocity imparted to the water which is ejected from the Venturi jets creates a suction effect on the air line through Venturi action thereby causing air to mix with the water to create a stream of mixed air and water and propel air bubbles into the whirlpool bath. By controlling the air volume in the air line it is possible to vary the whirlpool action of the whirlpool bath. Thus an air control commonly provides the user with a means for varying the aperture diameter of the air inlet port thereby controlling the volume of air in the air line.
Numerous examples of both prior art pneumatic switches and prior art air controllers will be discussed hereinafter in conjunction with FIGS. 1-9.
The following U.S. patents and foreign patents disclose examples of prior art relevant to varying degrees to the present invention:
______________________________________ Country U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) ______________________________________ U.S.A. 2,587,335 Landergott U.S.A. 3,159,849 Jacuzzi U.S.A. 3,271,790 Schneider et al U.S.A. 3,319,266 Schneider et al U.S.A. 3,580,247 Schneider U.S.A. 3,742,521 Bolgert et al U.S.A. 3,986,217 Doerr et al U.S.A. 4,233,694 Janosko et al U.S.A. 4,602,391 Shepherd ______________________________________
______________________________________ Country Patent No. Applicant(s) ______________________________________ Britain 1,224,308 Jacuzzi Research, Inc. Britain 1,460,206 Jacuzzi Research, Inc. Britain 1,496,613 Ruth Kulisch Britain 1,604,587 Michael Axton May Britain 2,026,317 Robert Jean Dupont Britain 2,107,180 Spa Baths Limited Britain 2,114,021 Clive Richard Randle Britain 2,120,546 Alan Fitzgeorge Carr et al Britain 2,159,404 John Theophilus Brueton Britain 2,161,072 John Theophilus Brueton Britain 2,163,952 Nigel Charles Savage Britain 2,169,799 Heatons Bathrooms Limited European 0 078 127 Cleo D. Mathis European 0 132 797 Heddernheimer Metallwarenfabrik W. Germany G 83 07 972 Franz Viegener II ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,790 to Schneider et al is directed to a therapeutic bath fluid circulating system and provides for the pump/motor being located outside of the tub with a low voltage switch located within the tub to minimize the danger to the user by a short in the electrical system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,266 to Schneider et al is directed to a therapeutic bath fluid circulating device and provides for a handle member whereby operation of the handle allows a rod to be raised or lowered to open or close a valve. Thus, this is directed to a system which provides for a control by a user within the bathtub.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,217 to Doerr et al is directed to a whirlpool bath device that includes manual water/air controls which are accessible to the user while in the whirlpool bath. They provide an air control cap for controlling the flow of air entering through an input. There is an adjustable output nozzle assembly which may be manipulated to control the direction of the discharge of water entrained with air.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,694 to Janosko et al is directed to a spa construction and isolate controls. The electrically isolated controls are carried by the shell and are accessible to the user from within/without the shell for controlling the pumps and the heater elements. This includes control knobs which are mounted on a front panel to provide access to the users within the spa. However, these appear to be electric switch members and are not pneumatic switches as provided in the present invention.
West Germany Patent No. G 83 07 972 discloses a combined air regulator and pneumatic switch but does not provide the structural and convenience features of the present invention nor does it provide the highly advantageous safety feature of the present invention.